Command line interface (CLI) and graphical user interface (GUI) based operating systems typically include a file system. A file system is a software and/or hardware based mechanism for storing and organizing computer files and the data they contain for easy and quick access and retrieval. A file system usually includes one or more folders in which files and other similar data are stored. Currently, a user may save a certain file to a storage device such as a hard disk or flash drive through the file system interface of CLI and/or GUI based operating systems. A user may also want to save a certain file to a cloud-based storage device.
Typically, the user specifies an existing folder of the file system in which to save the certain file when the user requests for an application such as a browser, a word processor, or any other similar application to save the file on to a storage device. If the user does not store the file to an existing folder, the user may also create a new folder in which to save the certain file. Additionally, the operating system may assume a default folder in which to save the file based on earlier preferences and present the default folder location to the user. Unfortunately, when an operating system does suggest a default folder, the folder location is typically the same default folder location for every save request regardless of the file type and/or the application.